The present disclosure generally relates to controls for virtual reality systems, and specifically relates to a control providing tactile feedback to a user interacting with a virtual reality system.
Virtual reality (VR) systems typically provide multiple types of sensory output to a user, such as audio and video data presented by a VR headset and audio system, respectively. By providing different types of sensory output, a VR system provides the user with an illusion that the user is immersed in a virtual world generated by the VR system. Additionally, a VR system may include an input interface, such as a glove, that detects position, acceleration, orientation, and other information associated with a portion of the user's body (e.g., the user's hand) and provides the information as input to the VR system. Based on the input from the input interface based on movement of the user in the real world, the VR system may move a corresponding item in the virtual world (e.g., a hand or other appendage belonging to a character in the virtual world). An input interface also facilitates user interaction with other objects in the virtual world. For example, the VR system allows the user to manipulate virtual objects by touching them, picking them up, and moving them through movement of the input interface.